An Unusual Family
by liv2rock
Summary: I LOVE this story! I hope you will to. It has nothing to do with my other series. I have a feeling this will be many chapters because i have quite a few ideas. Please give me ANY ideas you might have by pming me or reviewing my story. Read, review, like, and favorite.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unusual Family**

**Chapter 1: Why So Sad? **

**A/N: I do not own anything! This story is SO cute! It just came to me one day and I LOVED IT! Oh and thank you EVERYONE who read and reviewed The First Date (I hated the end and actually a lot of the story) but this one will be SO much better! I am so excited to see how this goes over. Sorry the notes were so long lol. I present you to An Unusual Family- Chapter 1: Why So Sad?**

"Hey!" Mel says happily while walking through the front just got home from work and had a great day.

"Hi, Mel." Joe answers sadliy."How was your day?"

"Actually...it was GREAT! I had a big meeting today and... Wait Joe, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." Joe said he was trying to hold together.

"Don't lie to me Longo!" Mel said accusingly.

"Burke I really don't want to talk about it." Joe said trying to stay strong, it was obvious he was sad, but it wasn't obvious how sad he actually was.

"Awe, did Joe's girlfriend dump him?" Mel teased.

"It's really none of your buisness." Joe said.

"Joe listen, just tell me."

"I just had a bad day ok?"

"How bad could it have possibly been? You get to do whatever the hell you want ALL day! Your only job is to take care of us, and we are never home."Mel said laughing. "Come on Joe, we are basically best friends!"

"Are we Mel? You seem to have absoluetly NO consideration for me. If I got home and said you were in a bad mood, and didn't want to talk about it. I would leave you alone."

"No you wouldn't! Let's be honest you would hand me a glass of wine and sit by me until I told you."

"Whatever Mel."

_Mel got up. Where was she going? To get Joe a glass wine._

_Joe took a deep breath. That was better than he thought. He thought he was going to be forced to tell her. He was sad actually he was devistated, but he was holding together until it hit him again. Silently he sat there, the tears swelled in his eyes and one rolled down his cheek. One silent tear. Joe wiped it away. "This will be the last tear until I am alone." He thought. Just then he heard the kitchen door open, and Mel had two glasses of wine. One was full and one was half full. She sat next to him._

"Here, you need it more than I do." She handed him the full glass.

"Thanks Mel." He sighed.

_They sat there in silence for a while. Mel touched arm. Mel never touched him._

_"Wow! He must be really sad. He NEVER acts like this." Mel thought._

"Joe, I'm sorry. You aren't ok are you?" Mel said. She was angry at herself for being mean.

"It's ok Mel." He said while tears formed in his eyes. "My..."

_"Are those tears?" Mel thought. She felt sad. "Why am I sad?" Mel questioned herself. She felt terrible like her heart was sore for someone else. She wondered if thats what Joe was feeling, a broken heart. Though she would never admit it, she felt Joe's pain. Now she really needed to know what was wrong._

"You're what?" Mel prompted.

"Mel... My mom died. She got hit by a drunk driver last night and I just found out this morning when you left. Joe said tears beginning to fall down his face.

Now Mel felt it, pain flowed through her. "Joe, I am so sorry!" She felt terrible, and without thinking she wrapped her arms around him, he hugged back. Then, the short awkward moment set in. They stopped hugging.

"Mel, I have to go to Italy." I need to be with my family for a little while.

"Ok Joe, take as long as you need." Then it hit her, she would lose Joe! What if he didn't come back? She was scared.

"Mel, would you...and the kids...come with me?" Joe said kindly."This is the first time I've ever had a family...no matter how unusual, you guys are my family, and other people do ask me if I have a family. Plus I bet the kids would love to see Italy" Joe said. "Come with me." He smiled.

**TBC**...

**A/N: Well, I really REALLY hope you liked it, because I love it! I have SO many ideas. Thanks SO much for reading it. Please, read, review, comment, and like. Also, I love PMs so PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

**A/N:**  
**Please read and review hope you love it...my excuses for not updating are at the bottom *wink* **  
**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING **  
**In Loving Memory of EMS... Love you to the moon and back and to the second star to the right and straight on until morning. Fly high handsome 3**

"Joe, of course we will go with you!" Mel said putting her hand on his knee. She was trying to console him, but hoped she was not making him uncomfortable.

"Thanks Mel, you have no idea how much that means to me. I know sometimes we all may fight and get on each others' nerves, but we are like a family. Although most of the time we are dysfunctional, I know we are always there for each other." Said Joe smiling through the tears forming again in his eyes. "Do you want to tell Ryder and Lennox?" He asked.

"Why don't we do it together?" Mel responded. She got up and called them downstairs.

A few seconds later the two of them came bounding down the stairs.

"Joe are you okay?" Lennox asked concerned.

"I found out today that my mom died in a car accident. We are going to go visit my family."

"In Italy!?" Lennox asked excitedly. "Oh I'm so sorry Joe!" She corrected herself. She felt like an awful person.

"It's alright Lennox, as a teenager, I would have been excited hearing that myself." Joe smiled back at her, and Lennox gave him a hug. She rarely did that, but she knew he needed it. He would never admit it, but he loved Lennox so much. He respected her and thought she was beautiful just like her mother. If he had a daughter, he would want her to be exactly like Lennox.

Ryder was quite, and although he was excited he felt really sad. He was compassionate and cared about Joe's feelings. Ryder was quite a lot of times, but Joe was the closest thing he had to a father. Ryder would never tell him, but although Joe was a single, nanny who didn't even have his own home, Ryder looked up to him as his role model and respected him for taking such good care of his sister, his aunt, and himself.

"We just have one problem." Said Joe. "My grandma and the rest of my family does not know that I am a nanny. They think that I live with my fiancé and her kids...Mel that would be you. I am so sorry, and if you don't want to go with me I understand. I told them that a long time ago, and I know I shouldn't have done it, but honestly I didn't think I would be working here this long. I'm sorry that it's going to be like that, but instead of just letting them know how dysfunctional we are I would like to ease them into it. We can act, for the most part, how we do here and before we leave I will tell them that I am just the Nanny, I promise. Please still come with me." Joe pleaded. He was truly sorry and even more ashamed that he waited this long to tell them.

"No problem Longo." Said Mel rolling her eyes "You always have to make things difficult!" She joked. She knew Joe needed them. They were just going to have to suck it up, and although she was completely shocked, that was just too bad. They were going, and that's that.

Everyone was shocked!

"Really!?" Said Joe, Lennox, and Ryder simultaneously.

"Yeah." Said Mel. "Joe needs us. He even put his ego aside to admit it." Mel smiled.

"Thanks, Burke." Joe said sarcastically. Everyone chuckled. He hugged them all together.

_"This is my chance." Thought Joe. "I love Mel, and now I actually have a chance to spend sometime with her! Since everyone already thinks we are engaged we are going to have to act like it too... Wow I really shouldn't be thinking this way about my boss." Joe was devestated about his mom, but he did have something to look forward too. Not only being with Mel, Lennox, and Ryder, but getting to see this family that he never gets to see in Italy. He felt guilty that he never visited him mom and that she didn't know Joe was lying about him "family"._

_"Yes!" Thought Mel "Maybe me and Joe will have sometime to spend... No! He is just my Nanny!...ugh who am I kidding? He is sexy, smart, and...No!" Mel continued to argue with herself in her head as she often did when thinking about her thoughts of Joe. _

There was an awkward silence in the room that only Lennox really noticed. She knew after some spying and "casual" yet manipulative questions how her aunt and Joe really felt about each other. It was time to make some plans.

"Well you guys should get packing, we are leaving Saturday." said Joe. "Don't overpack, we will be gone for 10 days and it's going to be pretty hot out!"

Ryder sighed "Holly's gonna kill me!" He said as he walked upstairs.

"Well Longo we are going to have a long couple of days...we need to learn everything about each other that engaged people should know." Mel laughed. "You don't even know my favorite color!"

"Yeah I do Burke, it's blue." Joe said. He thought for a second about how much he actually knew about Mel. He blushed a little.

"What are you thinking about Longo?" Mel teased.

"Actually, how much I know about you." He said gazing at her.

There was an awkward silence, but Mel finally looked away blushing as well.

"Um, I'm going to go get some wine." Said Joe.

"Okay, and you are right by the way. We do know a lot more about each other than I thought." She smiled thinking about all of the useless "Joe facts" she knew. She blushed and then realized how much he must know about her, and this made her blush deepen.

Joe came back with the wine. She took a chug. This was going to be a long couple of days.

**A/N:**  
**I am so sorry I haven't updated my days have been packed and one of my best friends in the whole world committed suicide 1 month and 4 days ago. It was too hard for me to do anything these past months With Drama club, school and golf starting up. Please read and review. If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to PM me. I will try to update before next weeks episode.**


	3. Chapter 3: Packing

_**A/N**_

_**Ok this chapter is just a filler so don't expect it to have a great plot and I'm sorry if its a little OC (out of character)! The next chapter will not disappoint , I PROMISE...thanks so much for your input...read and review! :]**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**In loving memory of my bestfriend EMS miss you Handsome**_  
_**April 7, 1996- April 24, 2013**_  
_**...Please remember suicide is not the answer...**_

The next day...

"Longo! I'm going shopping with Lennox and Stephanie for vacation clothes, so if you need me...don't call." Said Mel.

"Alright Burke, me and Ryder should do the same." Joe said in return. "Why is Stephanie going?" He asked.

"She knows what looks good on me...duh!" Joked Mel. "I have fake in-laws to impress!"

Joe chuckled. "They will know the truth at the end of the trip. You just want another reason to buy more clothes."

"Ok, well we are leaving so bye."

"Us too, bye."

At the mall

"Okay girls I need: a bathing suit, a cute jacket, a few casual dresses, a new fancy dress for the funeral, some shorts, about three new shirts, a pair of good jeans, sunglasses and a pair of nice sandals without heels. Let's start with what I need and then we will get your stuff Lennox." Said Mel.

"Alright well let's get started!" Replied Lennox. She knew that her aunt needed to look amazing for this trip.

Stephanie, Lennox and Mel started collecting things for her to try on. The first bathing suit she tried on was a black one piece with a leapord print skirt cover.

"No!" Said Lennox.

"Mel that makes you look like you have saggy boobs!" Stephanie agreed.

"Fine I will just try on another one. There is no need to criticize my boobs!"

This time Mel tried on the bikini Lennox picked. It was a white and blue bikini with a sort of lacy pattern. The top was white and was sexy. It had a pretty dark blue anchor in the middle where the two cups came together. The bottoms were dark blue like the anchor, and were string style. The strings looked like nautical ropes. The white looked fantastic with her skin and the bikini was a little revealing, but left lots of room for imagination.

"It's perfect!" Said Stephanie happily. Lennox agreed and knew Joe would love it. Everyone could tell Mel felt sexy and confident in it.

"Okay this is the one! Bikini...CHECK. Next, let's look for the fancy dress."

Mel tried on tons of dresses and none of them looked any different from the ones she had at home , but she wanted to find a new one so they continued the search. Finally Stephanie found the perfect dress. Mel tried it on.

"Wow that dress looks beautiful on you Aunt Mel!" Lennox complimented.

The dress was pale blue, which was not a color that Mel would normally pick herself. The dress was halter style with a deep v-neck cut. There was a band of silvery iridescent beading under her breasts that continued through the cut out back. From there the dress just flowed down to just about her knee. It was not very tight or as short as most of her other dresses, because that would not be appropriate for the funeral, but it flattered her better than the others. If Stephanie and Lennox didn't beg her to try it on she wouldn't have, so she was happy that they did.

"Oh my," said Mel surprised when she looked into the mirror "that looks beautiful." She couldn't believe how much she was in love with this dress she could visualize her hair curled and jewelry on going on a date with someone she would have other occasions to wear it.

_"Joe would definitely like this one," thought Mel to herself. "I hope I get to wear it on a date with him sometime... Never mind Mel, you need to stop thinking like this. He is your...employee." It hurt her to call him that, so she never really did. Mostly she called him her "co- parent" or even her Nanny. She loved how he would always reply with "I'm Freelance!" and she loved that her called her "Burke" even though that seemed generic and professional it was their thing. She needed to stop loving those little things, because it was little things like that which were causing her to fall for him. It was those sparks that ignited the fire To everyone else they were just working partners, "Boss and Nanny", but to her they were a dysfunctional family, co- parents, and best friends. Ever since he came into their life she couldn't be happier and couldn't imagine a day without him. She was scared for the day he would feel unneeded. She would always need him._

Mel sighed. Lennox and Stephanie traded glance. They knew what she must be thinking about. Mel took off the dress and tried on some more clothes. After they finally got everything on her list they went to get stuff for Lennox.

Meanwhile with Joe and Ryder:

"Joe, don't Italians wear Speedos?"' Ryder asked.

"You aren't Italian!"

"So! We can be adventurous; I shouldn't have to be the one to tell you that." Countered Ryder.

Joe grinned "I am the one who always tells you to try new things, like when I cook."

"And I always love it!" Said Ryder "It's settled we are trying them. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"You're right...fine we will do it." Responded Joe.

Ryder then changed the subject. "Do you ever call your family, Joe? You never really talk about them."

Joe chuckled "You guys give me enough to worry about."

"Well you do have Aunt Mel as your boss...she's crazy!" Ryder said as he grinned.

"For about the millionth time, I AM FREELANCE!" Joe yelled.

Ryder laughed. Joe could say that as many times as he wanted and everyone would still know that he was wrapped around Mel's finger. He did say it about a million times though, probably at least once a day. By now everyone basically ignored him or laughed in his face when he said that.

"Whatever stops the tears." Replied Ryder sarcastically. Joe rolled his eyes.

The two if them finished getting what they would need for the trip.

Back at home:

Everyone was packing when someone knocked on Mel's bedroom door.

"Come on in!" Mel said happily.

Joe came in carrying Mel's laundry. He placed it on her bed and smiled at her. Mel smiled back, and Joe started walking out of the room.

"You can sit down if you want." Mel said simply to Joe.

"Yeah right Burke!" Joe laughed as he looked around, there were clothes everywhere. "I'm going to get to clean all of this up later!" He said with fake excitement.

"No, I will clean it up." She said as she made a place for Joe to sit down. He sat down on her bed next to her suitcase. He gazed at her for a moment.

"So how was shopping today?" Joe asked her casually as he reached for some of the scattered clothes and began folding them.

Mel thought about the things she bought. "Great! How about you?"

Joe laughed and then replied "Good, Ryder is an interesting kid, in the best way." He smiled thinking about the two teenagers.

Mel looked over at Joe and saw the compassion he felt for them in his face. He continued folding and handing her things when she asked for them.

"Do you know where my pink and white wedges are?" Mel asked to Joe.

"Yeah, hold on." Joe put down the shirt he was folding and walked into her closet. He pulled a box out of hit labeled "spring/summer" and they were right on the top. It was embarrassing that he knew where stuff was in her closet better than she did.

"Here you go Burke." He said as he handed her the box.

"You are amazing...ly organized." Said Mel quickly correcting herself.

"Where you just about going to give me a compliment!?" Joe asked her.

"Dream on Longo!" She replied as she looked down to see him folding a sexy nightgown that she had. It made her blush and she quickly turned away. Then Joe realized what caused her to redden. He smiled to himself and put the nightgown onto the pile of folded clothes.

"Get out of my room!" Mel yelled jokingly.

"You invited me in!" He said.

"You wish!" Mel countered.

"See you later Mel."

"Not until tomorrow Longo, I'm going to sleep." She thought that the argument was over.

"No Burke, I'm sure you will see me in your dreams." Joe teased winning the argument.

He had no idea.

**TBC...**

**_A/N  
Sorry that chapter was pretty bad, but I was writing it in between studying for finals and when I was really bored lol. I promise that the next chapter will be better! That is when they will be flying out. This chapter was a random filler, so I'm sorry if I disappointed you with it! I just want to write the next chapter! :| Any ideas? PM me! Review please good or bad I want to know how you felt..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning to Fly

**An Unusual Family**

**Chapter 4: Learning to Fly**

_**a/n: This chapter is really sweet! i hope you guys like it. Please review, because I'm waiting until I get some to update. Enjoy :)**_

_**In loving memory of EMS 3 **_

_**A piece breaks off everyday**_

_**and soon my heart will fade away**_

_**people say I will be okay**_

_**That's what I wish, I hope, and pray**_

**A few days later: the day before the flight. **

"Joe, I've never flown before and I'm actually kind of nervous, but I'm even more nervous to meet your family. What if they don't like me?" Mel asked nervously while scratching her arm.

"It doesn't really matter." Joe said jokingly as he laughed. "Don't worry Mel they will love you, and on the bright side even if they don't you may never see them again. Don't worry though, because I know they will love you!"

"Okay Joe, let's not talk about that. Let's talk about what I need to do to prepare for our flight."

"We'll let's call the kids downstairs so I can tell everyone."

"Alright, LENNOX... RYDER! Come down here! Joe is going to teach us how to fly." Mel laughed as she yelled that last part.

Joe rolled his eyes and smiles.

"We're coming!" Lennox yelled as she ran down the stairs. She sat on the couch, and Ryder joined her.

"Okay noobies, I've flown a million times so I will tell you everything we need to do." Joe said acting like a teacher. "First off, we are getting up at 1am to leave. Our flight is at 3am so that's how early we will have to get up to be ready on time. We will arrive in Italy at about noon, but because of the six hour time change, it will actually be six o'clock at night. The flight will be around nine hours. In order to prepare ourselves for waking up this early and being able to get everything we need done in a timely matter we are going to load up the car today. Also, we will need to go to bed around seven o'clock and try to sleep some on the plane or we will get really bad jet leg. You guys should sleep in the clothes you will be wearing tomorrow, because believe me you will not want to do anything when we wake up tomorrow. Any questions?" Joe asked very professionally.

"What about our hair and makeup!?" Lennox asked while looking at her aunt.

"We will put those bags on top and then when we get closer to my grandparents' house we will stop at a hotel and fix ourselves up so we can impress them." Joe said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, but what about in the airport?" Mel asked.

"Oh my gosh Mel, people who aren't flying first class ALWAYS look bad in the airport." Joe rolled his eyes again. "Women." He said grinning smugly.

"Where are our seats?' Ryder asked.

"Well, in the kind of plane we are flying in there are three seats on each side of the isle. We decided that Mel and I would sit next to each other and a stranger would sit with us, and you two would sit next to each other with one stranger. That way no one had to sit completely by themselves." Joe replied.

"Are we sitting close?" Ryder asked.

"I've got a pair of seats for row 4 and a pair of seats for row 12. Those we the only ones left, but we might be able to trade with someone."

"Oh no! i don't think Lennox and I can handle being 8 rows away from you guy!" Ryder said sarcastically.

Everyone chuckled.

**After packing and getting everything ready for the 3am flight everyone went to bed early. **

"Mel?" Joe said shaking her carefully "Wake up sleepy head, it's time to go." He cooed.

"No, I'm too tired, can't we just sleep a little longer?" She wined.

"Mel everyone else is already in the car. You are the last one up. I already let you sleep in. I promise you can sleep on the plane, you could even sleep the entire way." Joe bribed.

"I'm so tired." She said sleepily.

"I can tell. Hold on you can lay down for like one more minute." Joe said as he grabbed her shoes and purse. "Is this all of the stuff you still need?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks Joe."

"Don't thank me yet Burke." As he said that, he picked Mel up out of bed.

Mel yawned and didn't even try to fight him off. She must have been really tired. Joe carried her outside and set her in the car gently. Then he covered her with a blanket, out her purse and shoes in the car, and went to lock the house door.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"The things I do for my fake fiancé!" Joe said winking at her.

She smiled and the kids giggled tiredly. Joe started the car, and they made their way to the airport. After having to stay awake for parking, security, loading, and everything else they finally had to board the plane. Joe tried to keep Mel awake until they got into the air, but that didn't happen. Instead she fell asleep with her head in his shoulder and hand on his chest. He looked down at her and grinned. Finally, everyone was boarded. There was a man who looked to be in his late fifties who sat next to Joe. They began to chat.

"Hello," the man said. "My name is Pete." He held out his hand to Joe.

Joe shook his hand firmly and smiled. "Hi. I'm Joe and this here is Mel" he said, and then pointed at her.

Pete smiled back at Joe. "Is she your wife?" He asked curiously.

"Nooooo!" Joe said dramatically as he laughed. "Actually, she is my business partner."

"Oh, what do you do Joe?" He asked nicely.

"I''m Mel's nanny." He said. "I hate that word!"

Pete smiled. "Good for you, so she is like your boss." He was keeping the conversation light.

"I'm freelance, but yeah kind of...I guess." Joe replied. He liked Pete, he seemed like a really nice man, and because Joe would probably never see him again he had no problem opening up to him.

"What exactly do you do as a nanny?"

"Well, being a nanny for Mel isn't easy, she is so busy! She takes care of her teenage niece and nephew, Lennox and Ryder. Her sister is in jail because of a scandal that actually screwed _me_ over. She is a city council women of Toledo, Ohio. I am a live- in, so they are kind of like my family in a way. I cook and clean, but I also do more than that. I have to be a co- parent, a friend, a hard ass, a nice guy, a nanny, and a general problem solver all at the same time. I know more about Mel then anyone should ever know about another person. Sometimes I have to be like the girlfriend she tells _everything _too, and I help her parent her kids." Joe explained.

Pete enjoyed listening to him a lot. He nodded in a way that told Joe he should continue.

"And other times. I am like Mel's husband. I help her fix personal problems and house problems and school problems, and kid problems. I live with her and do all of those things, but we don't have a relationship." Joe looked down at Mel. He noticed his arm was around her.

"It's nice that you guys are flying to Italy together. Most business partners don't do that." Pete said.

"Actually, I'm bringing all of them to visit my family. My mother died a few days ago and I needed to come see my family. I didn't know when I would be back, and I didn't want to go alone. Mel is my best friend and I wanted her to be here with me. The problem is, that when I got this job, I didn't think I would be working for her that long. I was working for he brother- in- law as a broker and making a killing, but when they scandal happened I lost everything. She was the only person that would hire me, and three years later I'm still there. Well anyway, I told my whole family I was living with my fiancé and her kids. So now when we get there we are going to act like we are engaged for the first couple of days and then slowly ease them into telling them I'm just her nanny." Joe explained some more of his story to Pete.

"Joe, honestly, I don't think it will be too hard. You are obviously in love with her." Pete said.

Joe swallowed hard. "No I'm not." He said whike giving a pleading look to Pete. Of course, Joe knew he was right, but he couldn't admit it not even to himself. The idea that his love for Mel was that obvious scared him, because he didn't even know if it really was love.

"I'm sorry," Pete said. "I should have kept that to myself. I barely know you."

"No, it's okay." Joe replied. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"I think she feels the same," said Pete "and I haven't even met her."

Joe was quite.

"Joe, I studied psychology for 30 year." Pete said.

This was going to be an interesting flight.

_**a/n: Hope you like this chapter. Pete is sweet heart right!? please review! i loved this weeks episode. PM me with ideas! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties

**An Unusual Family**  
**Chapter 5: Family Ties**

_**A/n: Okay the next chapter is going to be them finally arriving at Joe's grandparents' house. You will LOVE IT! I reference the episode in season 2 where they have to sleep downstairs and Mel and Joe end up sleeping together and Mel wakes up and screams "I touched pec!" and an early episode of season 1 where she says "No, I don't need another man living in my house I don't have sex with!" I hope you like this chapter, because I do lol...read and review!**_

_**In loving memory of EMS...43 nights of nightmares and 44 days of crying but it gets better everyday :) "When you're going though Hell keep on going" **_

_**Okay on to the story**_

"So you're a psychologist?" Joe asked Pete.

"Yes, just call me Dr. Pelicci!" Pete laughed.

Joe looked at Pete confused, and then his jaw dropped. Pelicci was his mother's last name.

"Do you know Salvador Pelicci?" Joe asked awkwardly.

"Yes! Sal is my brother. I am staying with him this week, unfortunately, my niece..."

Joe cut him off quickly, "Marie Pelicci, died in a car accident."

"Yes, maybe you're inside my mind, maybe you are the psychologist!" Pete smiled and then gave Joe a puzzled look, "You know my niece?"

"She is my mother!" Joe replied while his head spun.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Pete replied sadly, then it hit him. He chuckled a little. "Well Joe, I guess your secret is out."

Joe was shocked. What a small world, but now someone knew their little secret. His plan was ruined.

Pete looked concerned. "Look Joe, I know how stressful it is to loose a parent, I'm not going to add more stress to you. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Mel is going to kill me! I just basically told you everything, you are my uncle!" Joe's head ached.

"Joe it's okay, I know the truth."

Joe again looked pleadingly at his uncle, telling him not to go there with his eyes. Joe knew when he said "I know the truth" he wasn't talking about what Joe told him only a few minutes earlier. He was talking about the truth that Joe wouldn't even admit to himself. Joe started thinking some more. Their house would continue to be full of unresolved sexual tension until one of them admitted it. Their was not doubt they had chemistry. The feelings that started out as a spark were more like a huge fire now that filled their entire house and everytime they were around each other the fire would engulf them. All Mel and Joe did was tease each other. Their conversations were full of innuendos and suggestive themes. They would purposely twist their words to sound that way. Neither one of them cracked though, they didn't shy away, but they never followed through. It always stopped before anything happened. They tested their boundaries, but never really crossed them. Joe knew that if they were together and something happened he would loose everything, his home, his family, his happiness, and himself. Everything would be ruined. He would let the kids down again, and they would loose another father figure. Joe focused on the ifs, the negatives. If they stayed together everything would be absolutely perfect. It seemed too good to be true, so they never take the chance they never even put a toe over that line. Instead of facing their fears they hide behind insignificant "relationships" with people who they know it will never work with, and search for things they don't want. They go out with people opposite of each other in order to "prove" that they don't have feelings for each other. Lennox knows, Stephanie knows, and now Pete knows. Joe doesn't think about these feelings often but when he does it makes him so mad. Usually he focuses on how happy he is just being with his "family" but on rare ocassions like this he wonders what will happen when they kids grow up and Mel doesn't need him. He will loose everything then too, and he knows when that happens he will never be happy again. Joe starts to panic almost bringing himself to an anxiety attack.

"Oh my God Ewwww! I touched your insanely chiseled chest!" Mel squealed.

Joe was in a daze, and when he didn't react at all Mel was confused and concerned.

"Longo, Longo, Joe, are you okay?" Mel asked genuinely concerned.

Joe was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands. Mel put her hand on Joe's back.

"Joe please talk to me, you are ALWAYS here for me when I need you, which happens to be quite often. You never need me and now that you do, I am here for you. I will be strong for you thing time because whatever I am going through you are always strong for me, as much as I hate to admit it, you are my Rock Longo." She said comfortingly.

Joe leaned back "Yes, Mel, thank you, I am chiseled." He smiled at her. "I might as well be made of rock! I'm sure you can agree after feeling me up in your sleep for the past 3 hours!" He laughed.

"So you're okay?" Mel asked.

"Yeah I'm good," Joe said. "Oh this is my uncle Pete Pelicci, when he got on the plane I didn't know he was my uncle, so he knows our secret. It's a small world huh?"

"Hi, I'm Mel," she said holding out her hand to him, "I swear he gossips more than a teenage girl."

Pete laughed. "I know who you are, I sat with Joe for 3 hours so far."

"Oh so you talk about me Longo?"

"Burke, you are the only entertainment I've got?"

"So Joe said you aren't married Mel?" Pete asked.

"No! One man living in my house that I don't have sex with is enough!" Mel said.

Pete laughs hysterically

"You have no filter!" Joe replied becoming embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh Joe, don't act like you've never heard that word before!"

Pete is getting a kick out of their argument

"Mel, it's just you are around my family and..."

She cuts Joe off, "Listen Joe, you've been talking to this guy abut me already and he knows the secret, so since I'm not trying to fake impress him he might as well know the real Mel Burke."

Joe chuckled. "I love my job."

"I like her Joe! She's won me over! She makes me laugh, and makes you happy. The real Mel will impress your Grandfather she doesn't have to be fake." Pete says smiling at the two of them.

"Awe thanks." Mel says blushing.

"Do you have any suggestions on how we can make them believe we are actually engaged?" Joe asked.

"If I didn't know you weren't, I would've thought you two were married, if fact when I first got on the plane I did think you were, but you are going to have to display a little affection, for example holding hands or having your arm around her."

They both turned red when he said that he thought they were married.

"Sorry, again I should have kept that first part to myself, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Mel's blush deepened, Joe loved that.

"Oh, by the way Mel, I am a pyscologist."

"Great," Mel said sarcastically.

"More people to tell you that you're crazy." Joe replied quickly.

Mel often wondered how Joe could be so quick. Their little smart ass comment arguments could last forever because they were both so quick at returning them. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, you guys should practice on the plane some simple public displays of affections so that when you have to do it in order to trick your family you won't be so awkward." Pete suggested.

"I guess that's a good idea." Joe said.

"Yeah I guess." Mel agreed.

"Why don't you guys just tell them the truth from the start?" Pete asked.

"We will set them straight before we leave, it's just before the funeral and stuff they don't need another thing to be upset about."

"Don't you think they will be upset you lied to them?" Pete asked. He was trying to get them to realize that they were using this as an excuse to try "being in love". They by never did.

"Yeah, but they will get over that quickly when they realize how much of a family we really are and how happy I am. I love my job, sure I miss the big bucks, but honestly they saved my butt when no one would hire me."

"Joe let's face it, you are a great nanny." Mel said picking on him.

"Stop making it sound like I should have lady parts Mel!" Joe said offended.

"That was the reaction she wanted, she just won." Pete said laughing.

"She always wins." Joe said honestly.

Mel hoped Pete didn't see her blush, because that wuod mean that Joe won.

"Um you know how I mentioned that practicing, you should probably get to that." Pete said as he laughed. "You are least need to know how to hold hands, put your arms around each other, and kiss, not make out or anything, just kiss. You have to do these things believably too! Now get in character."

"Alright, alright!" Joe replied annoyed.

He held out his hand and Mel took it. He woven his fingers into hers, it was a perfect fit. He had was small, soft, and a little cold in his hand. Holding her hand didn't feel awkward at all, instead it felt like it belonged there. Pete thought it looked like they had done it hundreds of times, but this was a first. There were five more hours of the flight and now Joe was tired. He put his head back and closed his eyes still holding Mel's hand. Pete smiles, he had a plan, and it was going to work.

_**A/n: please review, review, review and please PM me with any and all ideas. I'm so excited to continue writing this fanfic! It is really sad how obsessed I am lol :) oh well! Hoping to get up to like 42 reviews before I post the next chapter that's 10 more. Soon there will be more Mel and Joe fluff too, I promise there will be super cute moments. By the way this is probably going to be a really long story, because I have so many ideas! Thank you so much guys for reading the story! I love the support.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Arriving in Abruzzo

_**A/N: sorry, it's been a while, but it took me a while to write this one. I hope you like it, but I'm sorry if some of my Italian destination. Are wrong but I did some research. Read and review. I love this chapter. Next one should be up soon! I loved tonight's episode! **_

**_in loving memory of EMS love you handsome_**

An Unusual Family

Chapter 6: Arriving in Abruzzo

**A few hours later:**

"You okay Burke?" Joe asked Mel sleepily. She was squeezing his hand so tightly that he woke up. "Are we landing?"

"Yeah! It's scary!" She said nervously.

Joe chuckled. "There is nothing to be afraid of, landing always goes smoothly. I promise they won't crash."

"Longo! I'm not 5, I don't think we are going to crash, but I am a little nervous to meet your family. Every inches we get closer to this ground means the sooner I have to meet them."

"Mel," he said looking into her eyes, "you have nothing to worry about, they will love you."

"I already do!" Pete said. Joe and Mel forgot he was there. There was a moment of awkward silence. "My family is going to push public displays of affection, so you should probably practice some kissing. It looks like you didn't have much problem with the hand holding." He said glancing at their entwined hands.

Mel blushed, and Joe glared at him. Pete simply smiled in return, but Joe let go of her hand.

"Go ahead, practice." Pete urged.

"I don't know." Joe said.

"Oh you're afraid to kiss your boss?" Mel teased.

"I'M FREELANCE!" Joe yelled.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Mel said suductively.

"Fine." Joe said simply.

"Make me believe it's true love." Said Pete

Joe put his hand gently under Mel's chin and raised he head up so she was looking at him. Then he cupped her cheek in his hands and leaned in to kiss her. He placed a simple yet loving kiss on her lips, and she took his bottom lip between her own. It was a very short kiss, yet it felt like a lifetime had passed between the two. When Joe leaned back he looked into her eyes with his hand still on her cheek, but she turned away quickly. They shook off what they were feeling and quickly recovered.

"Believable enough for you, Uncle Pete." Joe said.

"Sometimes you don't need to see it to believe it," He said "sometimes action speak louder than words."

Joe and Mel were shocked, but because they were trying to hide their feelings form not only one another, but also Pete and themselves, they didn't reply to his comment. Instead, they changed the tone of the conversation.

"Not bad for a Longo. I've kissed better." She said harshly.

Pete raised his eyebrows confused.

"Mel had a thing with my brother, Tony." Joe said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Pete said.

"Yep." Mel said just as the plane attendant finally said we could start exiting the plane.

"Hey Pete! Mel, the kids, and I are stopping at a hotel to get ready to meet the family. They want to freshen up and stuff. Would you like to come?" Joe asked. "We have a rental car waiting for us if you want a ride."

"Sure! Thanks!" Pete said.

By the time they finished telling the story of meeting Uncle Pete to Lennox and Ryder, getting all of their stuff from the airport, and finding the rental car about an hour went by.

**In the car:**

"So it sounds like you had a good flight!" Said Lennox winking at Pete. They talked to each other a little bit, and Pete found out what Lennox thinks about her "co-parents" relationship.

"Yeah, it was okay." Said Mel. "Was your flight okay. Did you and Ryder get along?" She asked.

"I slept a LOT!" Said Ryder.

"He did! And I had to sit with some old cat lady who was telling me about all of them! It was awful!" Lennox said disgusted. "Be lucky that you got to sit with Pete!"

"I guess," said Mel sarcastically. "Joe had to tell the guy our entire secret." Mel winked at Pete. She was smiling and he knew she was just picking on Joe.

"I'm just getting even for that time you told one of your hot friends that I was your nanny. Oh wait! Don't you do that like everyday!?" Joe asked sarcastically.

Lennox and Ryder giggled.

"Yeah, that's just like when Aunt Mel tells her hot friends that I'm her nephew!" Ryder said.

Everyone got quite except for Ryder who was laughing. He suddenly realized that no one else was laughing and stopped awkwardly. Then everyone else started to laugh.

"I love this family!" Said Uncle Pete.

"One down, like 20 more to go!" Mel said.

"More like 100." Joe said jokingly just as they pulled into the hotel. They walked in to get their room.

**Getting ready in the room:**

After they were unloading the things that they needed to get ready and Joe put Mel's last bag on the bed closest to her, he plopped down on it. He payed next to the suitcase that her clothes were in. She came over and tried to unzip it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey Joe, can you unzip this?"

"Here Aunt Mel, I will do it." Said Ryder, he tried and still couldn't get the zipper.

"Maybe we will have to cut the clothes out!" Lennox added.

"No here, I've got it." Joe said heroically. "Mel sit on it." He said. She climbed up and sat on the suitcase. Slowly he tugged in the zipper and Mel watched as his muscles flexed and bulged out of his shirt. Soon she heard the noise that the zipper made and it made he stop staring.

"At least he's good for something." Mel said jokingly to Pete.

"You have no idea." Joe returned winking in her direction.

"Dream on Longo." She said as she rolled her eyes, and Joe plopped back down on the bed.

"Hey Aunt Mel, do you mind if we go for a drive with Uncle Pete? We were going to look for a place like Walmart." Lennox asked.

"Please Aunt Mel." Ryder begged.

Mel looked over at Joe.

"Sure." They said simultaneously.

Pete gave Joe an accusing look, and Joe rolled his eyes in response.

"Do you guys need anything?" Pete asked.

"Popcorn would be nice, just don't be gone too long." Mel said.

"Okay." They said as they walked out the door.

There were a few minutes of silence as Joe watched her sort the items in the suitcase next to him.

"Longo, who am I looking to impress the most?" Mel asked nervously.

"Nonna, my grandmother." Joe replied.

"What's her favorite color?" Mel asked.

"I don't think she has one. It doesn't matter anyway. STOP WORRYING SO MUCH!"

"Thanks a lot Longo, again you've saved the day." She said sarcastically.

"Well if she had to choose she would probably pick purple."

"Purple it is, I will be right back."

She went into the bathroom. Then, she put on a wide strapped, boat neck shirt that scooped just a little lower than her collar bone. It was dark purple with a 2 to 3 inch band of black rhinestones at the neck line. She put on a dark, denim lencil skirt that ended just above her knees, and a pair of black wedges. The outfit was not too tight fitting or short. For the most part it was age appropriate and flattered her. She looked casual, but very put together. It wasn't slitty, but still made her feel sexy in a sophisticated way. It was a very flirty outfit, and it highlighted her curves. It was not to much to meet the family in. This was exactly the ocassions to wear this.

"Is this okay? Mind you, I will have makeup and jewelry on and my hair will be done." Mel asked Joe.

"Mel you always look good." He said. She gave him a slightly surprised look. "Yes Mel, I am telling you the truth, and as much as it hurt me it was an honest compliment."

"Awe thanks Longo. You always look good too, but don't get too much sun with those V-Necks, you will get an awkward tan." She said laughing.

"I sensed a little bit of a compliment there, but I think you could do better."

"Well I think I could, but your shirts are usually tighter than mine so..."

Joe reached up and grabbed her around the waist, and began tickling her.

"I...hahahahaha, can't...teeeeheeeheee, breathe...ahahaha." She said between squeals.

"Okay, but unless you want to be tickled more, you owe me one himest comliment." Joe looked her in the eyes and chuckled. He let her go.

"Okay Joe, here's your compliment..." she said as she laid next to him trying to catch her breath. "You are a really good kisser." She said flirtatiously as she stood up.

He smiled, "I know, and I could say the same about you."

Mel then went into the bathroom and did her hair and makeup. Joe watched her from the bed and smiled. Soon the door opened, and Pete came in with the kids and a few bags. Then Lennox popped the popcorn and sat on the bed next to Joe. She didn't sleep much on the plane and soon she was asleep next to him. Joe smiled and brushed her hair off of her face lovingly. That simple gesture made Mel smile, and Pete noticed. He was sitting in a chair at the table playing solitaire and Ryder was laying in the other bed watching TV. They looked like a family together.

Soon after, Mel was finished getting ready. She woke Lennox up to let her get ready. The Longo house was about an hour and a half away and they wanted to get there by 6:00 so Lennox only had about 30 minutes to get ready. While Mel's was getting ready Joe packed almost everything back into the car and Ryder got ready, but now he was sleepping and taking up the entire one bed. Joe was sleeping on the other bed but there was space next to him, so Mel laid down there. Lennox looked in and smiled, beacuse it was all part of her and Uncle Pete's plan. Ryder didn't really know what was going on, but since Uncle Pete paid him he was going along with it and listening to their instructions.

"Aunt Mel, Joe wake up!" Ryder yelled.

They opened their eyes and everyone was looking at them. It was very awkward.

"Come on! It's time to go!" Lennox said excitedly. "Uncle Pete finished packing the car while you two were sleeping."

"Mel sat up and turned to Lennox, "Is my hair okay?"

"Yeah it looks great." she said as she pulled her aunt out the door.

Finally after a long drive they got to a huge vineyard on the countryside. They were about 50 minutes away from Rome in a town called Abruzzo.

"Awesome Joe! I didn't know we were stopping at a vineyard." Mel said.

Joe laughed as they drove through the acres of grapes. "This is where my family lives." He said.

"Its beautiful!" Said Lennox.

Mel was speechless.

"Awesome!" Ryder said, and Pete smiled.

"You are going to love it here!" Pete said.

"I know! I'm not going to want to go home, EVER!" Mel said.

"We can come here more often Mel." Joe laughed. "My grandparents are rich and I'm their favorite!" He said.

"How come they've never visited us before?" She asked.

"One, they have to take care of all of this, and two, I've always made excuses for them not to."

"Why?" Mel asked.

"Gee, I don't know." Joe said sarcastically.

Mel rolled her eyes at him. They were still driving through the vineyard.

"Just to let you know pretty much all of my family live in the one house so when you see it don't..."

"OH MY GOD! Is that your house?!" She said as they pulled up.

"...freak out. Yes Mel, that is our house."

"It's like a freaking mansion!"

"OMG!" Lennox screamed as they pulled up to the garage.

"Who is that?!" Ryder asked looking at a teenage girl holding a little boys hand.

They asked a million questions in the next 30 seconds.

"Joey dear, is that you?" Nonna yelled from that yard. He parked and then opened the door. It was time for his family to meet his family.

**_A/N: Hope you loved it! Please take a minute to review and private message me with ideas. This is going to develop into a really good story! The next chapter will be called Meet Mel :) _**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Mel

**_A/N: Sorry that took so long, but this chapter is really long! Hope you like it... This story is going to be long like hopefully a lot of chapters. Review please!_**

**_In loving memory of EMS... Haha you were such a shithead, but you were my shithead_**

**An Unusual Family  
Chapter 7: Meet Mel**

Joe closed his door and walked over to Mel's door. He opened it for her and offered his hand.

"Time to start the show." Pete whispered from the backseat.

Mel took Joe's hand and stepped out of the car.

"Joey! It is you dear!" Nonna yelled from the porch as she ran toward the car. "And you must be Mel! I've heard so much about you! You are wearing my favorite color." Joe winked at her. "Joe was right, you are beautiful!' Mel blushed, and then Nonna kissed both of her cheeks. Then, she turned and hugged Joe. "How is my favorite grandson?"

"Really good Nonna! I missed you so much."

"Oh I missed you too sweetheart!"

"It's wonderful meeting you Sofia." Mel said.

Mel could tell she was very excited. "Call me Nonna, Mel. Where are your children?" She asked.

"Oh they are still in the car with Pete." Mel said smiling at her. Joe once again took her hand and then stuck his head in the car. "Come on slow pokes!"

Ryder, Lennox, and Uncle Pete stepped out of the car. Nonna kissed their cheeks. She was beaming. "Oh! What wonderful children!"

Lennox already loved Nonna just by her personality and the way she was around Joe. "Hi," she said smiling. "I'm Lennox Sc... Scarlet Burke."

"I know your name, and it is beautiful, you are beautiful. This handsome young man here is Ryder. I am your Bisnonna, but you can just call me Nonna if you want. Joe has told me so much about you guys. I am so proud of him! You are a beautiful family!"

Joe felt so guilty, but it didn't show on his face. Mel gave him a consoling look.

"Hello Peter, Salvador is in the library if you would like to go see him. Was he aware that you were visiting?" Nonna asked.

"No, I was going to surprise him. Do you need me to get a hotel or do you have room for me?'

"Of course we have room for you dear! Salvador will be so happy to see you." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Too bad there is such a sad reason for this wonderful reunion."

Pete placed a kiss on her cheek. "Better days are coming though. I promise."

She smiled at him. "I know Peter, and we will just have to keep living and smiling. Being together will be very healing." She said to him. "Come on Mel, kids, let's give you the grand tour!"

"Well Nonna maybe we shouldn't show them everything, it would take too long!" Joe chuckled.

"nonsense, you just think I'm hogging Mel!"

"Yeah, you are totally right!" He chuckled and then kissed Mel on the cheek.

Lennox smiled at them, because it looked like an everyday thing. No one would be able to tell that this is all an "act", and Lennox secretly hoped that soon it would be more than just one.

"Come on children, you will love the place. I also have people for you kids to meet!"

They followed her to the door. She opened it and Ryder gasped. They were in a huge foyer with a spiral staircase and a huge downstairs.

"Where should we show them first Joey?"

He looked at Mel, "Where to Burke?"

"Didn't you say that Salvador is in the library? Let's go there. Who is he?" Mel asked nicely.

"Sal, is my grandfather, my Nonno." Joey said, and then looked at the kids. "He would be your great-grandfather, Bisnonno, but you can call him Nonno if you want to."

"My husband." Said Nonna smiling. She could not stop beaming at Joe. "Ti voglio bene (I love you)." she said to him.

"Ti voglio bene troppo (I love you too)." Joe replied.

"You guys are so cute speaking in Italian. Nonna, you speak English very well for it being your second language." Lennox said.

"It's not. Italian is my second language. My dearest Salvador taught me, and I taught him english."

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Ryder.

"Indeed it is. Okay," Nonna said opening the library doors. It was huge on the inside and had gigantic book shelves with immaculate woodwork. "Mio carissimo marito, la famiglia di Joey è qui! (My dearest husband, Joey's family is here!)"

"Joey! Venire qui nipote! (Come here grandson!)" Sal exclaimed. It was easy to tell that Joe was a favorite.

"Nonno!" Joe said hugging his grandfather. "Mel, Lennox and Ryder don't speak Italian, could you speak in English?"

"Oh, of course!" He said with a pretty heavy accent. "Nice to meet you! Sofia has told me so much about you guys! I bet you never told your family how you say Joseph in Italian. Am I right?"

"No, Nonno I never told them." He replied.

Salvador chuckled, "The name Joseph in Italian is Giuseppe."

Ryder and Lennox laughed. "I'm happy you don't go by that at home, even you can't make the name Giuseppe sexy Longo." Mel said jokingly.

"Why do you two call each other by your last names all the time? It seems very generic and quite professional." Asked Nonna.

"I don't know actually." Joe replied with a smile. "We always have, it must just be our thing. We tried to stop doing it a few times. It never worked. For us it's just normal."

"We didn't like each other when we first met, it was kind of a way to get under each others' skin. That was when the only language we spoke was sarcasm." Mel said honestly.

"Speak for yourself Burke, I liked you when we first met you just didn't care for me. We still only speak sarcasm, but it works for us." He replied chuckling

"Well soon you two will share the last name Longo, so it won't work then." Nonno said.

Mel turned red and Joe rubbed his head awkwardly. No one said anything in reply.

"So nice to meet your family Joe! Look at these children, so healthy and happy." Salvador said.

"Hi, Nonno, I'm Lennox."

"Of course you are, and the boy is Ryder! Sofia told me. She and Joe talk all the time."

"Really Joe, I've only heard you on the phone talking to one of your many gir... great friends." Ryder said.

"Well when I cook, I like to talk to my Nonna."

"Yes he does," she replies. "Do you like his food?"

"YES!" All of them replied simultaneously.

"I LOVE JOE'S COOKING!" Ryder said.

"I taught him to cook!" Said Nonna.

They continued to walk around the rest of the mansion. They met many people along the way. Ryder met this girl Veronica who comes and babysits the little cousins who live in the mansion with Nonna and Nonno. He already was flirting with her. She had long curly black hair, darker Italian skin, and piercing green eyes. He continued to walk with the adults, but he promised to return to her as so as they were done. When they met Joe gave Ryder an accusing look.

"What Holly doesn't know won't hurt her!" Ryder replied to the look.

Veronica was the same age as Ryder and spoke English very well. Almost everybody who worked at the vineyard spoke decent English. There were many people who lived there. Not only was there the big mansion that Nonna and Nonno lived in, but there were many smaller houses around the vineyard where friends, family, and workers lived. Mel was sure that there would never be a dull moment around the house. Nonna treated all of her workers and friends like they were her children and loved each and every one.

Lennox met a boy too, and his name was Luca. She was unsure of him at first, but he took immediate interest in her. He helped harvest at the vineyard with his older brother Carlo. Carlo was Joe's childhood friend and was the same age as him. Mel couldn't help, but be slighty attracted to Carlo. Joe shot him an evil look and after explaining that they were engaged Carlo took a step back. Luca was tall, dark, and handsome for his age. He had dark brown hair that he took time to style. He had big dark eyes, and was very built. His smile was warming, and Mel and Joe thought he was a very nice boy. While Mel, Joe and Ryder continued the tour Lennox stayed with Luca.

"Nonna, we have had a long day, can you please show us to our rooms?" I know we haven't seen everything or met everyone yet, but we will be sticking around for a while." Joe said.

"Of course dear." She replied smiling at them. "I have a special room for you two, it's big and sound proof." She said winking at Joe.

"Ryder, would you like your own room, or would you like to share a room with some boys your age?" Nonna asked.

"I don't mind sharing, plus I would have someone to hang out with." Ryder replied.

She opened the door to the room and it was huge. Their was a little living room area in the front with a couch, a mini fridge, a flat screen television, a microwave with popcorn above it, an xbox and an awesome sound system. To the left there was a door that Ryder later found out was a bathroom, and in the back there was a door that lead to the back yard where the pool, hot tub, etc. was.

"This room isn't as elegant as our other room, but the teenagers were complaining that they had nothing to do, so we let them basically design this room. Most of the rooms are more sophisticated and elegant." Nonna said shaking her head and smiling.

"It's perfect!" Ryder said in awe. "I figured this whole "Italy thing" would be more rural and old, wait, where are the beds?"

Nonna walked over to the wall on the right. There were six curtains on the wall and when she pulled them back there were full-sized beds in the wall. Under each bed there were two huge drawers to store stuff in.

"Okay, I might just want to live here for ever!" Ryder said. "Who are my roommates?"

"Well, Luca will be in this room with you as well as Dominick, Alec, and Marco who you have yet to meet." She said. "I'm sure you will all get along great."

"Thank you so much Nonna." Ryder said hugging her for the first time since they had arrived. "What about the other bed?"

"Just if we have extras."

"Have fun unpacking!" Mel said sarcastically. "Good night in case I don't see you again today."

"Night Aunt Mel. Night Joe."

On the walk up to Mel and Joe's room Nonna asked "Why did he call you Aunt Mel?"

Joe explained to her the story about the scandal and Mel generously taking in the kids, and how she treats them like her own. He left out the parts about him being in the scandal. She seemed to accept it fine.

"Well that is just wonderful Mel." She smiled and grabbed the handle of the door in front of her. "This is your 'honey moon suite' I realize you aren't married yet, but close enough."

"It beautiful." Mel said. The room was big, but still cozy. The furniture in the room looked antique. The bed was a California King with a big cozy comforter. It looked like they went back in time in the room p, and it hinted at a French type style. The bed frame was carved out of what looked like Dark Cherry and it had a canopy over the top. There were big dressers and a vanity. Through a pair of French double doors there was a huge bathroom with a jacuzzi. There were huge fluffy robes hanging next to it. There was a walk in closet to put their stuff in, and a balcony off the back of the room.

"One more thing though." Nonna said. She flipped a light switch and a flat screen raised out of the middle of the fire-place against the wall. "We like to hide them." She said smiling. "Oh and I forgot to tell Ryder that we have room service and full staff, we knew that people needed jobs so we decided on full staff."

"Awesome." Mel said happily. Joe wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We'll I will let you two have some down time. Then you can be alone." She said winking at them. She walked out the door and shut it behind her.

Mel sat on the bed. "Your family is wonderful. They are all so nice and kind-hearted."

"Thanks Mel." Joe said smiling.

Mel stood up awkwardly, when realizing how close they were sitting towards each other. "I should go unpack."

"Same." Joe replied quickly.

The day went by and everyone got unpacked and settled in. The next day would be full of adventure.

**_A/N: I hope you liked that chapter as much as I did! :p this story is going to be long so please keep reading. Don't get bored with me lol. ANY ideas please PM me I'm actually using them. I would like to thank BellaItaliana93 for her ideas. Please take a minute and review. Can't wait for tomorrow's episode_**.


	8. Chapter 8: Sleeping Arrangements

**_A/N: This chapter is short, because I wasn't going to have it, but then decided that I would get it out of the way. It's kind of foreshadowing later events, but I just wanted my readers to be able to understand how this was going to work out. Sorry also that its been over week since the last update! Forgive me by the way, there is a reference from My Fake Fiancé in there :p_**

**_In Loving Memory of EMS. You will always be my moon. 3 Miss you more handsome_**

**An Unusual Family  
Chapter 8: Sleeping Arrangements **

After Mel and Joe got finished unpacking the two of them were very tired. They soon decided that they would get ready for bed. It was going to be awkward considering that in the years that they have lived together they have never shared a room, let alone a bed. Mel brushed her teeth and put her PJs on ad Joe did the same. He simply had a pair of pyjama bottoms on, but went shirtless. Mel was wearing a lacy night gown. After that, they both sat on the bed awkwardly. They were each keeping themselves busy. Joe was reading a book, and Mel was playing a game on her phone.

"Joe, I'm actually kind of tired. Can we please figure out how we are going to sleep?" Mel asked.

Joe closed his book. "It won't be that difficult." He replied as he grabbed a pillow and walked over to the love-seat at the foot of the bed. He laid on it. "I'll sleep here."

"Okay, thanks. We can take turns." She said sleepily as she reached over and turned off the light. "Goodnight Longo."

"Night Burke."

Mel smiled and closed her eyes, and Joe did the same.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Joe get up here!" Mel whisper-yelled. "One second." She said to the person at the door.

Joe ran over and made himself comfortable on the bed. "Come on in." He said nicely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to say goodnight." Lennox said as she opened the door.

"No you are fine, Joe get off the bed! It's just Lennox." She said pushing him. "Well I hope you are liking everything sweetie!"

"Oh, I am Aunt Mel thus vacation thing is going to be amazing! I'm really tired though so I'm going to go."

"Goodnight." Mel and Joe said at the same time.

"Night Joe, Night Aunt Mel." Lennox said as she shut the door behind her.

"Night Burke." Joe said as he shut off the light.

"Night Longo." Mel said getting comfortable.

Mel was comfortable and falling asleep in the huge bed, but she kept hearing Joe toss and turn. She used the remote to turn the lights back on.

"What the hell, Mel!? I'm trying to sleep here." Joe replied to the bright light.

"Joe, this is silly. We are adults and we can handle sleeping in the same bed. Why are we being so childish and embarrassed about this?"

"I don't know Mel, maybe because we have been sleeping in different rooms for years."

"Joe, you are not going to get any sleep down there. Come on Longo, man up."

"Well, I am basically being begged by a women to sleep with her. How can I refuse?" Joe said teasing as he climbed into the bed.

"You can get under the covers Joe, I'm not going to make you sleep on top of them. I promise I won't feel you up in my sleep anymore." She said sarcastically.

"I know, but really, I'm fine. It would be too hot under there." He replied.

"Okay." Mel said smiling. "Night Longo." She said as she shut off the lights for the last time.

"Night Burke." Joe said with his eyes closed.

They were both drifting off to sleep, when their hands touched. As soon as their hands touched, Mel rolled over and passionately kissed Joe. He was surprised, but then immediately kissed back flipping over on top of her. The door flew open, and the lights automatically turned on.

"Oh! I'm very sorry dears, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just popping in to make sure the two of you were settled in and didn't need help unpacking."

Joe and Mel were both blushing. "Um, we actually just got settled in. You werent interrupting." Joe replied awkwardly.

"It sure looked like it, but anyway, I'm going to let you two get back to what you were doing." She said winking at them. "I will just flip over this 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Goodnight."

"Night Nonna." Joe said and turned the lights back off.

"Night Joe." Mel said awkwardly.

"Night Mel." He replied.

The both turned away from each other and fell asleep.

**_A/N: Don't you love Unresolved Sexual Tension, I know I do. My views and reviews for this story have dropped drastically and I still plan on continuing, but I'm not getting ideas. The reviews and PMs really motivate me so please continue to write them. Also, I've been very busy! I will get the next update ASAP!_**


End file.
